Recall
by megamatt09
Summary: Harry goes to Australia after the war and encounters a situation that he did not expect. AU, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter did not want to speak ill of the dead, although he was cursing the situation that he had been put into. He was on the plane on his way to Australia.

He recalled the battle of Hogwarts, a bloodbath that it was. He doubted that the stains would ever get out of the walls.

It was done however, Lord Voldemort was gone, and Harry was free of that obligation. He had accepted this mission because it would get him out of the country for a few days, a nice change of scenario. The non-stop Floo Calls and Owls asking him what to do next was positively scary. Harry wondered how these people could find a clean pair of underpants without constant direction. It made him appreciate Dumbledore in some twisted way.

Harry held the parchment in its hand, the last will and testament of someone who he had went to school with for seven years of his life, who he knew, and now she was dead, slain in the Battle of Hogwarts. It was ugly, Harry would spare himself the details, cut ear to ear, across the throat like she was nothing and to many, she was nothing. In a year, no one would even remember her name, she would be just one of the countless who died in that Great Hall and to be fair, she was not the only one.

He held it in his hand.

_Dear Harry,_

_Should I die out there, once it's all over, if you live, I want you to remove the blocks that I put on their memories. And I'm sorry if I was ever a burden to you, but I ask you this one last thing. Remove the blocks, and tell them that I love them and I'm sorry for doing this. They would not approve and I was ashamed of what I had to do. And if I'm dead, perhaps I deserve it._

Harry thought that was a bit harsh but he did not envy anyone being put in that position. She made a snap decision which haunted her every day for the past twelve months. How much her parents knew about that world, Harry did not know, he never asked her.

Harry could tell that it would be a long time before the Ministry of Magic would be up to anything that resembled functional and that meant functional by the standards of the Ministry.

She died, likely trying to fight a battle that she knew she might not win. Books weren't everything, ironic given that she died in a library.

Harry did what he did, he moved on, but he knew that he had to do this one thing if he could put her to rest, along with the rests of them.

He smiled, the sun rose up, indicating a new day, a new promise, so not all was dismal and he made his way to the apartment complex which she stashed her parents in.

Harry knocked on the door and he waited for anyone to answer. He did not have to wait for any longer as the door opened. Harry was blown away as the woman answered the door.

She could have passed for someone in her early to mid-twenties, even though she was in her late thirties. Her chocolate brown hair extended down past her shoulders and she had brown eyes, warm and delightful. Her bust was contained in a black t-shirt that strained against her obviously flat and trim stomach. The pair of tight workout shorts enhanced her delightful legs and she was wearing no shoes, to see her feet along with her elegant arches.

"May I help you?" she asked him.

"Monica Wilkins?" Harry asked and there was a second where she looked at him, a bit bewildered immediately.

"Yes, I'm Monica Wilkins," the woman "Monica" said as she looked at Harry, it was almost like she saw him somewhere before but she did not know where. He was the most handsome young man with the most bewitching set of green eyes. They were like emeralds, green and gorgeous and she had found herself spellbound on him.

"Is your husband home, Wendall?" Harry asked and the woman looked at him, with a surprised glance.

"Wendall left….we divorced a year ago, it's a wonder that we even got together in the first place," "Monica" said crisply and there was a sense of bitterness in her voice.

'_Well this might complicate things just a little bit,' _Harry thought as he shook his head.

"We felt compelled to pack up and move to Australia and we barely got here before we decided to call it quits," "Monica" said as she looked at Harry. "We were married for eighteen years, May 1979 and…..I can't even remember why we got married."

"I know this is going to sound weird," Harry said and the woman looked at him, wondering why it would sound weird. "Your name is Charlotte Granger, your husband's name is David Granger, and you had a daughter, who died just a week ago."

"Monica" or Charlotte rather, looked at Harry like he had grown two heads.

"I know this is weird, but your daughter sent you to Australia because she was targeted by a Terrorist and she modified your memories," Harry said, realizing how crazy it sounded. Because unless you knew about the magical world, it sounded like he was a complete nutter.

"Right," the woman said sarcastically, wondering if someone escaped, there was a mental hospital about two towns down.

Harry decided that forgiveness was a lot better to ask for than permission, so he decided to lift up the Elder Wand. He had left a fake copy in Dumbledore's tomb, making everyone believe, including Dumbledore's portrait, that he put the wand back like a good little boy scout. He figured that if anything could undo his friend's mental blocks, it was the Wand of Wands.

Charlotte Edwards-Granger felt a rush of memories over the past eighteen years come back to her and Harry prepared to catch her, because she went into a dead faint shock, her head landing against his chest.

**To Be Continued. **

_So going to do a few of these micro-series fics to test the waters to fine tune them(which is what I should have done Inheritance in and not try and shoehorn it into the standard format that I use, but that's too late). I had fun with the first one that I did, the Supergirl/Galatea story. _


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte Granger, Charlotte Edwards, Monica Wilkens, she couldn't even quite remember what was even fake and what was reality for at least a moment. A year of her life had been lived like a lie and everything that happened, she shuddered to think what would happen.

Her daughter was the cause of this, and Charlotte recalled everything that happened. She had returned home from Hogwarts, she seemed rather off. Being a mother, Charlotte wondered if something had happened. Her daughter had been extremely vague in her letters, and had focused more on her studies than anything else that might have been happening at the school or any interactions with her friends.

She came home in a panic. Her and David were having problems as they always did. It was a point of contention to even send their daughter to a magical school to begin with between the two of them. Charlotte put her foot down and won that battle, although she wondered sometimes if she did the right thing. That woman, McGonagall, explained the dangers of having an untrained witch around the house, so being logical, she figured that it would be best for her daughter to be sent to Hogwarts, as long as she did not forget who she was.

It was obvious that she had.

Charlotte barely took notice to the young man who was before her. She had gone through Hermione's private journal and her pictures to get to know the double life that her daughter was living. She refused to open up. Hell, Charlotte did not even know that her daughter spent half of her second year trapped in the hospital wing, petrified by some kind of monster. And that entire time travel device, Charlotte might not be an expert on magic, but she thought that could be a bad idea and it explained the changes in temperament of her daughter after her third year at that school. She was always so cold and distant to them, in fact the summer in France was the last time that Charlotte really thought that she knew her daughter.

It was like that they were from two different worlds now and her husband was not any help, because he had pretended that Hermione was not there half of the time. It was like a Cold War environment, waiting to break out.

Charlotte confronted Hermione after her fifth year when she found all of this out and….that was when the first memory modification happened. She remembered a greasy haired man, swallow skin, and dark robes. She forgotten everything that she learned about her daughter's misadventures at school.

"Mrs. Granger, Doctor Granger, Charlotte, speak to me!"

Charlotte was in a daze as suppressed memories returned, more of them after her daughter's sixth year. She informed them that she was leaving and Charlotte tried to talk her daughter out of it. She was determined, saying that she needed to keep an eye on Harry, so he didn't get himself killed. She was tormented, saying that this was his dying wish, and he had arranged everything, because her parents were an inconvenience, and she didn't want to do it but she had no choice.

The next thing Charlotte knew, she was in Australia and that was where the memories of Charlotte Granger-Edwards ended, at least until the moment that she was standing there, in numb shock.

It suddenly hit her right away, of what Harry Potter told her, about her daughter.

* * *

Andromeda warned Harry that if he had lifted Charlotte's memories, the woman would go under some level of shock but Harry could see something, different in her eyes. Harry wondered if the memory modification was the first time that Charlotte had her memories tweaked with. He could not help but think that his late friend was not all that upfront with her parents and her activities.

"Charlotte, you're going to have to drink this, okay?" Harry asked as he tipped the fluids into her mouth and she shuddered immediately.

It tasted like chalk mixed with cat sick but she drank it anyway, and she shuddered as her mind went back to life.

"All that fucking magic, and you can't make anything that tastes the slightest bit better," Charlotte said, as she was better, well in the literal sense of the word, regarding her health.

Harry sat down next to her as he could see that Charlotte was slowly coming to terms with what happened, regarding her daughter.

"She's….she's really gone, isn't she?" Charlotte asked as she remained numb in shock.

"Yes, she is," Harry told Charlotte gently as he found himself holding a woman's hand. He had gotten a lot better about being around upset woman after the Cho debacle, but it was still rather unsettling.

However, the fact that Charlotte did not go to pieces really did show a lot about her character.

"I….I can't believe it," Charlotte whispered.

"The Ministry says that she committed suicide in the library," Harry said as he looked absolutely dubious about the very thought. "Rita Skeeter is helping that along as well….she's…..a tabloid reporter for lack of the better term. She says that Hermione offed herself in response of Viktor Krum coming out, and Harry Potter deciding to pursue worthier witches than some Muggleborn overachiever."

"That's bullshit," Charlotte said, she knew her daughter and she knew that she would be too prideful to commit suicide for any reason.

"She was murdered, not sure if it was by Death Eaters….you do know what Death Eaters are?" Harry asked Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded grimly. "Yes, the followers of Voldemort, I read many of the sorrid details in my daughter's journal. She thought that I wouldn't look….but perhaps I wouldn't have if she had been a bit more forthcoming about the details."

"Would you have been understanding with what she happened to her?" Harry asked.

"I would have been more understanding if she was more honest," Charlotte said to him. "Although as a parent, I would be appalled at what she had been…had been through."

Her voice broke as she tried to suppress a moment where it hit her that her daughter died. Harry conjured a hankerchief and hand it to her.

"Thanks, "Charlotte said. "It's a wonder that place did not shut down."

"Believe me, I've wondered that myself numerous times," Harry said grimly, as he had been through the ringer at Hogwarts. It was a walking death trap. Although the other option was being sent back to the Dursleys. "So your husband….."

"Walked out, the moment that we got here, went to a bar, took a flight to God only knows where on his way home, can't say I miss him, we weren't going to stick together much longer after Hermione became of age," Charlotte said and that was the truth. "Guess she sped up the process."

"Guess so," Harry said. "You know, Hermione has told me about as much about you two as she has to you about what she gets up to. I mean you're dentists….."

"That's an entirely simplistic view of what we were," Charlotte said in amusement. "We only own one of the biggest dental practices in all of the European Union, although I think my part time job is keeping David from running the damn thing into the ground. Daddy Granger managed to keep his son employed for the longest time, even though I have more than enough to buy him out. Of course, Daddy Granger died of a stroke a couple of years ago, so he's a non-factor."

Charlotte shook her head.

"Of course, I wonder how people reacted to us just upping and leaving, because given how hastily she acted, it's a wonder that she got us into the country without throwing up about eight million red flags to begin with," Charlotte said as she looked at Harry. She suspected that the Grangers were officially a missing person case.

Andromeda also told Harry one other thing regarding what Hermione did and that was that by modifying the Grangers memories the way she did and sending them off, they could open up a potential powder keg regarding exposure of Wizarding Britain. If people looked into the Grangers, they would find out they had a daughter, and said daughter did not have any records from the age of 11-17. Then the domino effect would go from there.

"Second time I had my memory modified, although it was more personal this time," Charlotte said and she was upset that she could not look her daughter in the eye and ask her why she did what she did. Her last memory of her little girl was wiping her memories and taking her life.

"If it helps, I don't think she slept well for the year after it happened," Harry said and Charlotte smiled a sour smile.

"You know, it doesn't help but the effort is appreciated," Charlotte said, as she looked at Harry with a smile. "You're a guest in my house, so it would be rude of me that I didn't offer you a drink and something to eat."

"Thank you," Harry told her graciously as Charlotte managed to get up. "Are you sure….."

"Yes, it will keep my mind off of everything that happened,' Charlotte said as she clung onto Harry. Harry could see an up close and personal view of her cleavage.

Charlotte made her way over to the kitchen area and bent over by the counter to make some sandwich. Harry saw her ass in the tight pair of shorts that she was wearing and he looked at her, staring at her ass, he could not help himself.

The problem was that he was sexually backed up for a year due to the hunt for the Horcruxes but he managed to close his eyes.

Charlotte could see that the young man was staring at her ass and that caused her to smirk a little bit. Perhaps it had been too long since a man had looked at her with that kind of interest, her husband didn't anyway.

She moved over to the other side of the counter and grabbed a jar of peanut butter, slowly slathering it on it. Her cleavage was hanging out and Harry could see that she had amazingly firm breasts and they were large. About the only ones that could compare that he saw was Daphne's and Susan's and Fleur's, as he recalled.

"Just one second Harry," Charlotte said as she popped her finger into her lips and slowly licked the peanut butter from her finger and walked over, with the plate of sandwiches and some juice. "Sorry, juice is all that I've had….could do for something a bit stronger, but…."

"Here," Harry said as he reached into his bag. He always kept a bottle on him after dealing with the Ministry over the past couple of weeks. "It's Firewhiskey, it might be a bit strong, so you might want to dilute it with something, especially for non-magicals."

"I'm no stranger to drinking, Harry," Charlotte said as she happily took the glass that Harry handed her, it was smoking. "Believe me, dealing with my ex-husband, you have to learn how to kick a few back…although I think that after what happened to my daughter, it's best if both of us unwind a little bit, to help with the healing."

"Not sure if she was killed by Death Eaters or disgruntled Ministry stooges," Harry said and Charlotte sipped the drink, and she felt a buzz like she never felt before. The fact that she was able to handle it without spitting it out made Harry wonder about her. "You see, the Ministry, they don't like people who stir the pot too much and she was very vocal, too vocal in fact, about certain aspects of the culture that she did not like."

Charlotte nodded, that sounded like her daughter to a tee.

A tapping at the window indicated that there was an owl there. Harry walked over to see what it had wanted, as he had recognized who it belonged to immediately.

**To Be Continued. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Problem?" Charlotte asked and Harry smiled immediately.

"One could say that there is a slight problem, yes," Harry said in a completely exasperated tone as he took the owl once again. He figured this was the case, ever since he defeated Voldemort, he couldn't even go to the toilet without there being a scandal. Once he upped and left the country, he was sure that there was a mass panic. Thankfully it was only Andromeda who had owled him, and he did inform her where she was going, so she could keep the pureblood idiots off of their back.

Charlotte sipped the drink for a second and she suspected that if Harry was going to tell her, he would tell her.

"The Ministry amuses me sometimes or they would have, if they were not so sad," Harry whispered. "They want to pass a law where it is illegal for any magic user to talk to those of Mundane origin….."

"Dare I ask what brought this on?" Charlotte asked and Harry pondered.

"Well Andromeda is pretty good at trying to piece together what the fuck they are trying to do, and I agree with her, it's because that they don't want anything to happen regarding Riddle….that being Lord Voldemort, ever again, although I'm not quite sure how they came to that conclusion," Harry said as he looked things over. "Yes…..yes….just when I think they couldn't become even more self destructive…..they're going to end up driving us all to extinction….you don't say, Andromeda, you don't say."

"What about our government, you know the official government?" Charlotte asked. "The one that is officially sanctioned by the Crown."

"Doesn't matter to them," Harry said as he read things over. This was so mind numbingly stupid that he felt his brain cells rapidly degrading by each second. "The conversation we're having right now, I could be sent to Azkaban….with the Dementors those idiots fucking reinstated because they obviously never learn."

Charlotte paused as she lowered her drink now.

"You know, people in countries run by dictatorships, I'm pretty sure that they have more rights than this," Charlotte said and Harry had one of those "yes, no shit" types of looks on his face. "Surely you can do something, given who you are."

"I'd burn the entire Ministry to the fucking ground if I thought that it would open people's eyes," Harry said and Charlotte blinked.

"Figuratively speaking of course….."

There was no answer….Harry did not give her one. Charlotte did not bother answering again.

"Do you have a fireplace?"

"Yes, it's right over there," Charlotte said immediately.

"Technically I'm not supposed to do this, but considering I've broken at least four Ministry laws already just getting here, I honestly don't care," Harry said. Besides, he figured that if they tried to throw him into Azkaban, he'd just take a leaf from the book of other purebloods and buy his way out. That seemed to work well for that lot.

He did some charm work to set up the fireplace and stick his head in.

"Andromeda, not sure how long this is going to hold, so are you….."

"I'm here, Harry," Andromeda said in a tired voice as was just finishing dinner right now. "Did you….."

"Got her memories back, she's processing it right now, but that's not the point, you sent me the letter and….."

"I tried to get them to listen to reason, they refused, they want to separate our worlds even more, they want to separate magic users from non-magical families even more," Andromeda said.

"They go home to their parents after they learn of their abilities, they can get expelled underneath these laws," Harry whispered.

"Well….Rita did some digging, you know Rita Skeeter, and she found out about your upbringing, and she decided to write an article about that, so this law is in response to that, the Wizengamot was freaking out yesterday when it came out that you spent ten years of your life in a cupboard underneath the stairs," Andromeda whispered and to be honest, when she found out about it, she was disgusted. It was a good thing that Dumbledore was dead, otherwise she would have killed him.

"Who told her?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Andromeda said as she shook her head. "This becomes law on Friday…"

"What about Shacklebolt, surely he's not lying down and taking this as law?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is just a figurehead for the most part Harry, the old families are still in charge in the Ministry," Andromeda said to him. "He's going to fight it but….he was just placed in to the Ministry position to throw the Dumbledore light-siders a bone. You know they aren't going to bite….."

"Yes, I know how passive they are," Harry said. Someone could set their family on fire in front of them and they wouldn't even blink an eyelash. They would in fact try to redeem the person who committed the atrocity. "I'll be back in tomorrow, and I'm going to give the Wizengamot a piece of my mind."

"Harry, I'd advise you not to do anything that would land you into trouble," Andromeda said, although a part of her wanted to see those assholes get taken down a peg. "We've also got another problem, the Prime Minister has been asking questions about the disappearance of several Mundanes, it's not just the Grangers, although….it appears that Dumbledore and the Order have been taking the parents of Muggleborns out of the country and hiding them."

"I'm guessing Hermione wouldn't have done that on her own unless she had back up, she didn't have the resources, but thanks for the confirmation," Harry said. This was in the works, even though it was Hermione who did the actual mind wipe. Although given that the Grangers were likely disoriented, someone sprinted them out of the country and then they were in their new home where the other culprits her long gone, it was a convoluted plan, worthy of the people in that world.

"I remember a dark man, greasy hair, and sallow skin," Charlotte said to Harry. "He actually wiped my memory once before when I was going to confront Hermione about what she was up to but….."

"I know," Harry said as he turned back to her, his back was against her until now. "It was Snape….Snape….Severus Snape….that fucker."

Harry shook his head immediately, whatever sob story that Snape concocted, he wasn't going to buy it. His experiences with the man worked against him.

"Charlotte, you have a choice…you can come with me or you can stay…."

"I'm coming with you," Charlotte said firmly. "I want to look the people who did this to my daughter in the eye."

It was time to return and Charlotte wasn't afraid of a bunch of Neanderthals brandishing sticks. She grabbed Harry around the hand to encourage him, to tell him that she was going.

"I'll meet you there," Andromeda said to Harry. "Three guesses who is the main one spearheading this one, and the first two don't count."

"She wouldn't have to where an abhorrent amount of pink, resemble an Amphibian, and have a nasty cough, would she?" Harry asked and Andromeda's shadow of a smile really was all that Harry needed to answer that question.

**To Be Continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

"It's a wonder that the Ministry even manages to remember what day of the week it is half of the time," Harry said, as he was glad that he had half of a bottle of firewhiskey in him. He had a feeling that this was going to be a problem dealing with them.

"So, this Umbridge woman, she's trouble?" Charlotte asked, although she looked towards Harry and that was the understatement to end all understatements if the look on his face told the story.

"Yes, and she's nasty and she seems to have a lot of people in the Ministry her back pocket, she should have been thrown away into a cold dark hole but she slipped away in the confusion," Harry said as he tried to keep himself calm. He looked at the back of his head, as the prominent words that she had forced him to carve into the back of his hand were there.

With Umbridge, Harry was going to try not to make things personal.

Andromeda met Harry at the front entrance of the Ministry and she was armed with notes, not to mention a choice of sharp works to the idiots in the Ministry of Magic.

"Andi, I wish we could have met up under better circumstances," Harry told the woman and she nodded.

"Believe me, I hated to have to call you back here," Andromeda said as she looked at Harry, with her soft brown eyes locked onto him. Even if she was in her late 40s, the woman still looked stunning. Her jet black hair was shiny and sleek, and her robes tightly fit around her firm and fit figure, with ample breasts, a fit ass, and long legs. She put many woman in their twenties to shame. Then again, the Black Sisters did have some good genetics on their side. "It's Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy….."

"Not surprised, what about his bastard son?" Harry asked.

"Given that Draco lacks the ambition to do anything worthwhile, I doubt he's the mastermind, although he'll take all of the credit after people have done all of the work," Andromeda said as she joined Harry immediately. She had to admire Harry for his brazen ability to bring a Muggle here into the Ministry, but then again, that was just how he rolled.

"I swear, these morons are going to end up getting us all killed!"

A full figured blonde saw Harry show up and her stance relaxed, only a slight tad. Daphne Greengrass had baby blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair. She had an amazing set of breasts, along with an hour glass figure, a tight ass, and long dazzling legs. She had a confidence and poise that radiated sex.

"Should have known that you found out about this," Daphne said calmly and Harry smiled.

"Know me all too well," Harry said. "People would have a heart attack if they realized that the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the Slytherin Ice Queen were in collaboration."

Daphne shuddered and looked at Harry, shaking her head. "Don't ever call me that again, I don't know how those rumors got started. Likely because I didn't put out for the foul trolls in that house."

"And by foul trolls, you mean Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

"Yes, among others, although Malfoy is so deep into the closet, it isn't even funny, and his father is in denial as well, don't even want to imagine how many potions Lucius was on before he got it up," Daphne said as she looked at Harry. "So, I'm guessing that we're going to give the Ministry some hell now…."

"Yes, I'm sure that as members of the five prominent pureblood lines, you, Andi, and I should be able to make some of them think, because if we pull our collective wealth out, the economy will collapse, and their Galleons won't be worth anything," Harry said and Andromeda jumped in immediately.

"We should get the Bones and Longbottom heirs in on this…."

"Susan Bones is on her way now, she should be a good asset, given how respected her aunt was," Daphne said without missing a beat. "As for Longbottom….well I don't want anything to do with him, and you know the reason why."

"Yes," Harry said in agreement. Neville had taken his part of being one of the heroes of Hogwarts a bit too much to heart and it was unfortunate, but Harry was not about to deflate his head. He would just have to learn the hard way.

"So, are we ready?" Daphne asked.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be," Harry said, he was not about to meet the full will of the Ministry.

"The Human Howler is kicking up a storm, wondering where the hell you were," Daphne said and Harry needed no further information. "I think she thinks that just because you stayed there a couple of summers, she has dictatorial control over you."

"You know Molly Weasley….."

"Fucking cow," Charlotte muttered, she had met the woman a couple of times in passing and she was one of those woman who she could not stand. Sugary sweet and kind to your face but she criticized everything that you did behind her back.

"I know Molly Weasley, unfortunately," Daphne said without saying anything. "But she's….minor, if you know a good silencing spell. Her husband should have done it years ago but he hasn't worn a pair of pants since he got married."

Charlotte whistled at that as the group made their way into the Ministry to check in. The entire check in progress was changed.

"So our paper Minister made a few half hearted suggestions that this law is not the best way to go but the entire Wizengamot is going to push it through in the latest hearing," Daphne said and Andromeda picked up.

"Unless someone strikes it down with a vengeance," Andromeda said and Harry smiled.

"I'm ready," Harry said and he turned to Charlotte, who nodded immediately.

* * *

"The magical protection act is….Lord Potter this is a surprise."

Harry stood on the edge of the Wizengamot and he could see a bunch of old wizards that looked like they had been in their position for way too long.

"I have something to say about the bill and you are all going to listen," Harry said as he looked at them.

"I don't think that you can…."

Harry caused a loud bang and the wands of every single member of the court flew from their hands.

"I don't care what deluded fantasy you've got into your head about the fact that you are protecting magical users from another Voldemort," Harry said and true to form, they all shuddered. He was worm food and they were still afraid of him. "Well, you're going to cause another one or something far worse. The world is changing, and if you don't change along with it, you're going to get left behind. The Muggles will know about us sooner rather than later. There are only so many times where you can put a memory charm on a person, soon they will know about us."

"Lord Potter is correct," Susan said, speaking up for the first time. "My Aunt said that we should open up the gates and bring forward more honest communication, because they will find out about us. We only begrudgingly let the Prime Minister know about our activities, but only in a dire emergency and there have been times where we have left them woefully ignorant. How many unsolved murders were because of magical involvement? How many unsolved murders could have been solved due to magical help?"

"To close the gap between the two words, you eliminate the chance of progress….."

"We should not progress, for the sake of progression," one of them said.

"If it isn't broke, don't fix it, is that what you're saying?" Harry asked and there were a lot of dull nods. It seemed like that they thought that he understood. "Well that's a common rallying cry for those who have had their governments destroyed and entire civilizations were lost. It's happened before, it will happen again. Those who fail to learn from history, are doomed to repeat it."

Harry looked at them immediately.

"Here's what you're going to do," Harry said and he said this in a manner where he was leaving absolutely no room for debate. "You are going to burn this entire bill and never speak of it again. If you don't, there will be people who will take their gold, break their wands, and leave this world, and you will be in ruins. This world needs me a lot more than I need them, as I have proven time and time again."

"The fact of the matter is that you will draft a brand new bill," Andromeda said as she looked him down. "You will have stronger communication with the official sanctioned Muggle government. Memory charms will be further restricted, and you better have a damn good reason for it. I'm not saying that you expose us to the Muggles, at least not yet, but you better prepare ourselves for when that day comes where they will find us."

"Muggleborns will have culture classes regarding magical customs and Purebloods will be required to take Muggle Studies, and these courses are mandatory, and they will be taught by a credible source, with the Muggle Studies class being taught by someone who has lived in the Muggle World," Harry said immediately as he looked them down. "We're going to understand each other."

"And what if we refuse to implement these demands….."

"You will risk far more than your reputations," Harry said as he stared them in the eye. "Do not think that I make these demands lightly. I defeated Lord Voldemort, while you could not even stand to say his name without pissing yourselves. Another dark lord will come, but who will be there to protect you? If you don't implement this, I won't be. Dumbledore's gone, and the Ministry has proven themselves to be insufficient with protecting the people they serve. Eventually the Muggles will notice and without your wands, you are as weak as the common variety squib."

Harry could see the pureblood members of the court grab for their wands but they were out of reach. He disarmed them all at the same time thanks to the wand of wands.

Daphne, Susan, and Andromeda watched Harry, mouths wide open. As pureblood females, they appreciated the significance of the power that he was radiating and the Ministry was scared more shitless of Harry Potter, than they were of Dementors.

"He could destroy us, where we sit, and there's nothing that we can do about it," one of the court members whispered.

"Dolores Umbridge, there's one piece of business that I need to take care of, and I know that she's hiding in the court somewhere underneath a glamor right about….THERE!" Harry yelled as he jabbed the wand.

Umbridge fell out of the shadows, her foul pink robes stained with red. Her heart had combusted, nearly jumping out of her chest. She just croaked.

Charlotte watched, the woman was down on the ground and she was not getting back up immediately. She shivered as Harry had brought her out of the shadows.

Harry smiled for a second, he had been so out of control for a lot of his life, that it had felt good to be in control.

"I'm sure you're wondering what else this wand can do," Harry whispered and the Ministry members nodded up and down.

They feared what they did not know and the Ministry felt a sense of hopelessness wash over them.

"I expect these changes to be implemented by tomorrow," Harry said as he ignored the deflated Umbridge corpse on the floor. "Or I will be back."

The Ministry realized that they were not dealing with Dumbledore's golden boy right now, they were dealing with a pissed off young man who had the ability to slaughter them all and had the perfect motive for doing so.

They were dealing with a true Master of Death, an Eater of Worlds.

"Wow," Daphne whispered and Charlotte, Susan, and Andromeda were all in agreement.

Wow seemed to describe everything perfectly.

Charlotte looked at these bastards that had did that to her daughter and the fact they may have pissed themselves was all of the satisfaction that they needed.

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five.**

"I think that they got my point," Harry concluded the moment he walked out immediately. He was sure that the Wizegamot had got the message but he was not sure it was the right one.

"It wasn't the method I would have chosen," Susan said as she looked at Harry. She did wonder about the fallout but she was sure that Harry had a plan to deal with anything. That being said, she could not help but think that he was a tightrope.

"Let's face it, physical violence and threats are the only language they understand," Daphne replied stoically and as much as she hated to admit that, it was the truth. Your average pureblood male was not that bright. The Wizengamot was made of the cream of the crap of all of them.

Daphne and Susan could see Harry both glowing with power and Charlotte stepped over immediately.

Things were awkward, because Daphne looked at the mother of Hermione Granger. To say her and Granger had a bit of a rivalry would be putting things mildly. Daphne didn't loathe the girl because of her bloodline, she could honestly give a fuck about the bloodline. There were douchebags that were pureblood and Muggleborn along with any way in between.

That being said, Daphne could not help but think that Granger partially was to blame for her own death due to the fact that she made some powerful enemies that silenced her.

"Sorry for your loss," Daphne commented in a diplomatic voice.

"So, you went to school with my daughter," Charlotte said and Daphne and Susan nodded.

"Hermione was….dedicated," Susan said as she decided to find the right word. It was a shame that her ambition had rubbed people the wrong way and unfortunately, people didn't like someone coming into their world, thinking that they knew it all because they read a few books.

"I know," Charlotte said, she was not blind to the many faults of her daughter. Her husband did not help matters at all by pushing Hermione to be the very best, telling her that nothing else mattered and if you were second, than you might as well be nothing at all.

David Granger did a wonderful job in sculpting the worst parts of her daughter's persona but Charlotte was willing to slate some of the blame, by not stepping in when she did. She was more determined in keeping together a shattered family dynamic, and if she had managed to get her daughter to understand that there were things far more important than her studies, she would not be so neurotic and that would not lead to her death.

"We're sorry, no one deserved to die the way that she did," Susan said gently and Daphne was glad that Susan was able to say it.

"No, no one should," Daphne agreed.

"The Ministry thinks that the Death was suicide still, don't they?" Harry asked Daphne as they waited for Andromeda to return from the court chambers.

"They do," Daphne replied, they didn't know Granger well enough to know that she was to the type.

"We're going to find out some answers, so you can be put at peace," Harry said immediately.

"File was sealed at the Department of Mysteries, from what I can find out," Andromeda said as she turned up.

"I've got someone that might be able to help us get in there," Harry said.

"Well, you've figured this out already, so lead the way," Charlotte replied, as Susan, Daphne, and Andromeda followed him. Charlotte got the distinct impression that they would follow Harry everywhere, many women would do so in fact.

"So, did you hear from Ginny Weasley lately?" Daphne asked immediately.

"Yes….briefly," Harry said without missing a beat. "She got into a huge row with both Molly and Ron over something or other and she left, right before I did. She sent me an owl before she left, it looked rather hurried."

"That's suspicious," Daphne said immediately.

"What do you mean it's suspicious?" Harry asked.

"Just think it's suspicious, that's all," Daphne repeated but there was no other word as they reached the entrance from the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry Potter, it's been too long!"

The tall beautiful brunette that turned up next to him showed up immediately. She had gorgeous dark eyes, with curly brown hair, and she was wearing a nice set of robes that strained around her body.

"Hey, Penny," Harry told the woman as he greeted her immediately with a tight hug. She looked pleased but smiled immediately. "Charlotte, this is Penelope Clearwater, Penny, this is Charlotte Granger."

"Oh, sorry about your loss," Penny said as she shook Charlotte's hand and Charlotte nodded. She figured out why they were here. "I'm sure you're here about what happened to her."

"Yes," Harry said to her.

"Well…." Penny said and there was a note of nervousness in her voice as she was looking over her shoulder immediately and she turned back towards Harry. "Just because You-Know-Who was put in the ground, it doesn't mean that Muggleborns are having an easy time of it."

"What happened now?" Harry asked.

"Two bodies were found of missing girls, fifteen and sixteen years old," Penny told Harry and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Both of them were Muggleborn, they were in Hufflepuff before they had to leave Hogwarts last year during the entire Muggleborn Registry circus."

"There is a registry of every single Muggleborn who was investigated," Andromeda said and Harry looked at her.

"Could potentially be a hit list now," Harry said, he might not have been an Auror, he was not sure if he would ever be in the Ministry in this current climate.

Daphne and Susan locked eyes with each other.

"Anyone who is connected enough in the Ministry could get their hands on the list, in fact it was of public record," Penelope said. "Up until about two weeks ago where the list went missing."

"The registry went missing?" Harry asked and she nodded. Penny shifted nervously. "Penny….are you….."

"I could be a target, these two bodies might have been identified but there are many others who have been found in states where not even magic could identify them," Penny continued nervously as she shifted over her shoulder. "They have been mangled beyond all recognition, no signs of sexual assault though."

"Which points to a pureblood doing this, because they don't want to dirty themselves by doing something to a person of lesser blood," Susan stated wisely and there were a lot of nods.

"Then there's the slavery ring," Penny whispered cryptically, her voice dropping, almost as if she feared being snatched right here despite there being witnesses. "Fifteen missing Muggleborns last year from Hogwarts, most of them female. Something like eleven and four, I believe. They were supposed to be first years but they never made it to the school. There's a rumor that they were brought to the Ministry, snatched off of Hogsmeade platform, their magic bound, all sense of identity wiped, and sold to the highest bidder in a foreign country."

Harry felt completely sickened at the thought and Charlotte was visited by a thought.

"Has the body…..been confirmed to be Hermione?" Charlotte asked. She had no idea what was worse as a mother. Her daughter murdered or her daughter with her memories wiped, powers bound, and sold into slavery.

"It has been and it is unlikely because they prefer those under the age of consent and Hermione would be such a public message on both accounts," Andromeda told them without missing a beat and she did not know whether she dashed any hope of Hermione being alive or what.

"The records, right here," Penny said immediately and Harry looked at the records. It was perfect, almost too perfect. Almost like it had been planned and Harry looked at the date of death and the time stamp.

Twelve hours before St. Mungos declared Hermione to be dead.

Harry smelled a rat, although he was not quite sure who it was.

"That's a weird irregularity," Susan replied as she looked at it.

"But in what way?" Charlotte wondered as she looked at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said as he looked things over. Hermione most certainly was alive at this time, for that was about the last time that he saw her alive. 8:00 PM, on Wednesday, two weeks ago.

She was found in the library at 10:00 AM on Thursday.

St. Mungos said that she died 9:00 AM on Thursday Morning.

The Ministry report said that she died at 9:00 PM on Wednesday Night.

**To Be Continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six. **

"Do I need to even say how much I smell a rat here?" Charlotte asked and Harry looked at her.

Andromeda was the one that answered before Harry even said a word. "No, Charlotte, you don't need to tell anyone that you smell a rat because I think that all of us smell one. Although the problem is we don't know….."

"So do you have any theories?" Daphne asked Harry after she trailed off and Harry paused.

"Many, but without any proof, I don't want to be jumping down anyone's throats," Harry said and Daphne looked at him. "I think that we know one fact of the matter….is one hundred percent, without a doubt, there is no question about the fact that Hermione is dead."

"Well….I'm beginning to wonder," Susan muttered but Harry clapped his hand on the side of her shoulder and caused her to shiver.

"No, Sue, I know what you're thinking and I went down this avenue before, but it's futile," Harry said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Concealments, glamor spells, Polyjuice Potion, it can fool most conventional magic…..but my middle name might as well be unconventional magic."

"What are you saying?" Penny asked, she felt out of the loop.

"You've heard….about my rather public admission that I laid claim to the Elder Wand, well…..it isn't so much to lay claim to the Elder Wand, but rather there are other things, the cloak and the stone, they're all three parts to a whole," Harry said. "I'm still working out the ins and outs of the power but I do know that the moment I returned back from the dead, I changed. "

Harry could tell that their rapt attention was on him and he decided to proceed.

"There were numerous factors that allowed my return….but one of them is that I was the only person to official lay claim to all three Hallows, the moment that I used the stone in the Forbidden Forest. And….Dumbledore sought to keep me from holding that power, but…."

"The Chessmaster checkmated himself," Daphne filled in wisely.

"Yes, the true point is that the Deathly Hallows was that you needed to truly walk into Death to embrace it but the true paradox is that anyone who could master the Hallows, would not be able to return," Harry told them. "I am a paradox."

"You were able to return," Andromeda said, she had enough inside information, in fact she had been helping Harry research what Lily did. It was magic far beyond the comprehension of all.

"Yes, although….I don't know who really invented the Hallows, Death is such an abstract concept that one has to wonder why these three brothers were sought out," Harry said thoughtfully. "One of them….may have inadvertently discovered a way to tap into magic that was unlike what anyone has seen."

"But what does that have to do with my daughter?" Charlotte asked.

"I looked at Hermione's body when she died," Harry said. "I saw enough to verify that it was her that lied mutilated on the library floor. Memories that she might have even suppressed or had someone erased for her, to protect herself. The Time Turner was nothing that should have been in the hands of a fourteen year old girl. It was quite fortunate that it did not damage her mind behind repair. The potential for her sanity to erode would make Bellatrix look docile."

"So….you saw it….you saw everything," Charlotte said.

"I did see enough," Harry said grudgingly. "Not who killed her. I did see that she had an argument with Ron Weasley….but I thought nothing of it at the time….."

"Birds fly…..fish swim….politicians lie, Ron and Hermione have to fight, that is the circle of life in a nutshell," Daphne chimed in. "Although Ronald Weasley doesn't seem like the diabolical mastermind to get away with murder, rather intentional or otherwise, and do this elaborate cover up."

"Maybe not Ronald," Andromeda said and Charlotte had the question in her mind of who killed her daughter.

"Providing this report is accurate….."

"It is, there are ancient charms that fill in the death reports accurately, including the time of death," Penny said without a missing a beat. She thought that there could be more to it, but it would take a high ranking Ministry official to make a part of the report missing. "There is a missing page….just noticed….distracted….."

"I understand," Harry said as he squeezed her hand and Penny smiled.

"The place where she died is missing," Penny said. "It said that she was found in the library."

Harry knew that she was found in the library but he was convinced that she was not killed there.

"So what do you think?" Daphne asked.

"I think that it's time to pay the Burrow a visit," Harry told her and Daphne wrinkled her nose.

"If you must," Daphne said to him although she looked like she considered that to be a poor recommendation.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Burrow, it did not change that much. Daphne stood beside him, as did Charlotte and Andromeda. Susan and Penny were checking into a lead at the Ministry, so they were going on that end.

"Time to see what's going on," Harry said as he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Ron poked his head out. "Oh, Harry, how are you doing, mate!"

There was something overtly cheerful in Ron's voice that Harry was suspecting immediately. Ron frowned immediately when he saw who was with Harry.

"She's a Slytherin….."

"Oh we're out of Hogwarts, get over yourself," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes.

"Harry, all of the Death Eaters were Slytherins….."

"Peter Pettigrew," Daphne interjected without missing a beat. "Gryffindor, class of 1977, I believe you kept him as a pet."

Ronald Weasley looked like he had been force fed toxic waste after being reminded of that fact.

"Ronald, who is it?"

Molly waddled her way into the kitchen, carrying a ladle. Harry could see her there and the grin on her face almost caused Harry to contract diabetes.

"Harry, dear, it's been too long!" Molly said in a jovial voice. "Come in, you must have dinner, you must be starving, when did you get back, I mean, you shouldn't have gone off on your own, without any supervision, I mean someone as young as you are, well you're bound to get hurt."

Harry dodged the hug of smoldering fatness and death, and stepped back. "I need to talk to you….actually the three of you, could you fetch Ginny?"

"Harry….Ginny is away," Molly said and Harry could almost sense Molly's heart beating faster and faster.

"I need to talk to her, it's urgent," Harry said.

"I don't know what you're blathering on about mate, none of us know anything about what happened to Hermione!" Ron said in a voice that seemed like he was a bit too eager to express his innocence.

"We did not mention Miss Granger, actually," Andromeda said and Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry….it's just some bloke from the Ministry came over and…..well….he was asking questions, Percy had to lead him off," Ron said as he stood up and proud. "But, you know, we couldn't have killed her, I mean….."

"Ronald, I'll talk to him," Molly said as she turned to look at their faces but oddly enough not directly into their eyes. "Andromeda….you should understand that what happened to Hermione Granger was a tragic accident and no one regrets what happened to the poor girl more than I do. But we're a respected family on the side of the light and these allegations are unbecoming, especially of someone of your checkered past, with the Black line."

"Well, my family or your family isn't the thing Molly, we have received intelligence that Ron and Hermione had an argument the same day that she died….."

"Oh, you know what happens, I mean, they were in love, couples fight all the time," Molly said as her eyes darted towards a cabinet nervously. It was a subtle motion but not so subtle that Harry and Daphne did not pick up on it. "I mean, Ginny always said that they should get a room."

'_Curious,' _Harry thought to himself.

"Where is Ginerva?" Daphne asked as she looked around.

"You know, I don't have to answer these allegations, especially to Slytherins, and a Greengrass…your parents refused to join the Order….."

"We preferred to remain alive, thank you very much," Daphne said, she knew what the Order did and it was somewhere along the level of jack and shit.

"The Ministry did an investigation, my son Percy helped lead it," Molly said to Andromeda but Charlotte was getting a bit agitated.

"I want some answers, and I think you know what's going on," Charlotte said and Molly opened her mouth.

"You're….Hermione's mother?" Molly asked as she was caught completely off guard. "Emma, wasn't it?"

"Charlotte," the woman corrected her.

"I thought Hermione took care of you, she was…." Molly stated before she trailed off at Harry looking at her.

"What are you saying, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked in a would be innocent voice, as he gave Charlotte's hand a warning squeeze and mouthed "trust me."

"Well….I just assumed that she got you out safely and with her dead, there was no need for you to return," Molly said although she looked over her shoulder. "I've….I've got a roast in the oven….I'm afraid there isn't enough…..so….if there isn't anything else…..I'm going to have to ask you to all leave."

Andromeda looked dubious. The day Molly Weasley did not make enough food to feed a pack of ravenous werewolves would be the day that she ate the Sorting Hat. It was obvious that Harry was thinking along the same lines but he said nothing.

"No there's nothing," Harry said as he looked at both of them. He noticed a subtle red stain splattered on the wall, about a pinprick in size and he noticed the famous clock on the wall was missing. "What happened to your clock, Mrs. Weasley? I always liked it."

"Oh, thank you dear, it broke…..it was in the family for generations," Molly said as she beamed with pride.

Harry remembered Ginny telling him that Molly got a clock as a wedding present from her mother, custom made, and this generation of Weasleys was the first one who had it. Things were beginning to fit together but exactly why.

"Well, tell Ginny I said hi," Harry told Molly and he turned around immediately, as the group walked out and made sure that Molly saw that they left.

"I'm surprised that you walked out without a fight," Daphne whispered to Harry.

"Who says I'm leaving just yet," Harry said as he reached into his bag, before pulling out the invisibility cloak. He had been to the Burrow often enough to know the ins and outs of it and every way to get inside.

When certain people could not get the official story straight, Harry had every reason to be suspicious.

**To Be Continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was a bit suspicious when he went to the Burrow today but after his interview with the Weasleys, he was beyond suspicious. He looked around in the bottom floor of the Burrow, keeping himself calm.

There was that pinpoint stain on the wall, of blood but whose blood, that was the problem. It could have been Hermione's, he supposed but what if it was not?

He needed more physical evidence or perhaps a confession before he went to town.

"Harry's gone, Mum, just relax, okay," Ron said as he looked over his shoulder.

"How you can you relax Ronald?" Molly asked as she looked at her youngest son. She had sent an urgent message to reach Percy at the Ministry, she needed his help for this and soon.

"Look I thought….."

"She should have listened, if she didn't listen, none of this would have happened," Molly replied as she looked out the window but so far, so good. At least there was no one still there.

All she could do was wait for Percy to return home. Her third son was on his way and he appeared in the fire.

"Harry Potter was here!" Molly yelled without preamble and Percy stood before her.

"If he decides to go after you, there's nothing the Ministry can do," Percy replied to his mother in a somber voice.

"It was supposed to look like an accident, he was supposed to go after them, the Malfoys, the Death Eaters, why didn't….why did he come here and start accusing us?" Molly asked and Percy was not about to say anything. "Percy…..we're innocent….."

"In the eyes of the Ministry yet but the Ministry is not the people who are in charge," Percy said as nerves flowed through his body. Something twisted in his stomach, perhaps like a knife, actually it felt quite like a knife. "And you went too far."

"She shouldn't have done that," Molly said, she repeated this almost like a matron.

"You shouldn't have gone as far as you need," Percy said, the only reason why he cleaned up this mess was because he did not want to see his mother get sent to Azkaban. It would reflect badly on him and it would be the end of his career. He would be less than nothing. "You should have modified her memory."

"I PANICKED!" Molly yelled losing her head and Harry was intrigued about this conversation but Ron was watching both his sibling and mother argue back and forth.

"I can't protect you, if he finds out the truth," Percy said out of the corner his mouth. "Contact me if he comes back, but…..I'll try and find out a way. The Ministry seized the assets of Death Eaters, surely we can find something…..well we can find something that might pacify him, enough gold where he doesn't have to bother with us ever again."

"Percy, you will fix this immediately!" Molly demanded and Percy's pained grimace appeared on his face.

His mother tended to overexert her authority at the worst possible times and this was one of them.

The conversation ended and Harry kept a monitoring charm on the walls but he had to make his way upstairs.

'_Curious,' _Harry thought, he was going to go to another place of interest, Ginny's room. He knew where it was exactly.

Harry could see that there was several locking charms on the door, along with a pressure sensitive spell that alerted Molly if anyone tried to open the door. It meant that she was hiding something.

The wand of wands allowed him to disable the charms and it allowed him silent entry to Ginny's room.

There was nothing inside there and Harry frowned. It was like Ginny's entire room had been cleared out and stripped out.

Harry deduced that if Ginny ran because of guilt or just because of an argument she had, she would not have cleared out her entire room, furniture including. She would have packed a bag and would have left on the Knight Bus to wherever.

He scanned the room, the carpet was a different shade, newer. It was subtle but never the less, Harry could see it.

The window glass had been repaired recently and Harry opened the window, to lower himself back down to Earth.

He searched the yard, there had been nothing there, but he was certainly sure that the grass had been pulled out and magically reseeded.

Waving his hand, there was something in the Earth that caused Harry to jump with a start and his blood to run cold.

* * *

Percy Weasley's hand shook as he held a cup of tea although it was laced with something far stronger. Thanks his mother and her demented plans, he had been put in an uneasy situation and he wondered if he should arrange his disappearance. He knew where the Ministry kept their confiscated gold vault, and he was pretty sure that if he busted into it, he could take some off of the top and run somewhere far away from Harry Potter as possible.

The redhead young man opened his office door and he could see the candles were already lit. Harry Potter sat behind his desk, calmly and casually, sipping tea.

"Percy," Harry said to him.

"Harry….this is a pleasant surprise," Percy said in an overtly cheerful voice and Harry corked his eyebrow looking at him.

"Is it?" Harry asked with a calm. "So, have you seen your sister lately?"

"Um….Ginny ran away, her and Mum had a row," Percy said as Harry could sense his heart rate quickening.

"Oh?" Harry asked as he dropped a human skull on the table and Percy blanched. "Interesting things that you find in a person's backyard."

"You shouldn't have been searching through our backyard, you need a warrant….."

"The Ministry never needed a warrant, so why should I?" Harry asked as he smiled sweetly ay Percy. "That delightful woman Dolores Umbridge came to Hogwarts, along with you and ex-Minister Fudge to take down the Defense Association, and I learned later that they never got a warrant. They would need a warrant for a search and seizure and Amelia Bones would never sign such a thing. In fact that entire High Inquistorial mess and the decrees were of extremely questionable legality."

Percy shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Harry….they brainwashed me….you have to understand…..I've always liked you, I didn't think that you were….."

"Unbalanced and deranged?" Harry offered when Percy lost the words and he gulped. "Percy, Percy, Percy, don't piss down my leg and tell me that it's raining."

Percy suddenly looked towards the door but it was bolted, beyond all magic. The windows were bolted and he had no wand.

It was him and Harry Potter, all alone in his office.

"What was it worth to you to enable your mother, not to let her see justice?" Harry asked him and Percy blanched as she looked back at Harry.

"My mother….it was a crime of passion, there was no premeditation to what she did to Hermione Granger," Percy protested as he tried to find things there.

"Hermione….isn't the crime that I'm talking about, and we both know it," Harry said and Percy realized that Harry was accusing his mother of the other thing. And he had inadvertently just admitted that his mother killed Hermione.

"About Ginny….." Percy started and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"This skull, I'm quite curious what kind of mother would kill her own daughter and then stage her disappearance," Harry said as he looked at the skull. The sinister light in the office made things eerie.

"Mum took things too far but if….."

"If you would have said anything about Ginny, then she would have reminded the court of the role you played in Hermione's death and you would go down with the ship as well," Harry whispered to Percy and Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's just handy that the remaining Death Eaters were killing Muggleborns and most people would not look too far beyond that explanation. Especially given that Hermione Granger was associated with me, and those who did not buy the Ministry's BS suicide explanation would have latched onto the unofficial dark wizards did it explanation."

Percy thought that Harry hit the nail right on the head.

"Clever Percy, and to think, you would have gotten away with it, for it not have been for that meddling Harry Potter," Harry concluded as he looked at him. "You make me sick, but I suppose that you were just like your mentor in the end. Harboring a murderer, fitting, as your greatness, will now be in infamy."

Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Did you get all that, Daphne?" Harry asked her.

"All of it," Daphne said and she was not the only one who got all of it, Susan and Andromeda got things as well.

"Are you going to kill me?" Percy asked and there was a part of him that realized that he deserved everything that Harry Potter gave him.

"I have seen what Death offers and I have seen things far worse than the liberation of getting your eternal reward or the torture of an eternal torment," Harry said to him and Percy took another step back. "You didn't kill Ginny or Hermione but what you did was worse. And given what your mother did, you know pureblood law."

"I know," Percy said as he slumped down onto desk, his head crashing.

Harry held the skull in his hands and he had to return back to the Burrow, with one more thing left to do.

* * *

Molly Weasley half expected the Aurors on her front door step now. She had sent Ron to sleep and he would be in for a long sleep after the something extra that she slipped in his soup.

"Home does look a lot like hell from where I'm standing, doesn't it, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly turned around, her wand in her hand and then her wand was out of her hand.

"Harry….dear you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Molly said and Harry looked at her.

"Molly, I don't think you understand fully what you're done, people have indulged you for so long, that you've forgotten that actions have consequences," Harry said to her with a smile. "Your parents, your older brothers, and even your husband, and also people around you. Even Albus Dumbledore decided to indulge you with your own childish whims but….he knew that you would be a perfect pawn for his little social experiment. But Dumbledore is dead. I'm sure you can compare notes soon enough."

"Harry, you….you shouldn't say things like that," Molly said, her heart jumping out through her throat.

"Ginny said something that you didn't like either," Harry said and he held the skull in his hand which caused Molly to fall back onto the floor in a dead faint.

'_Fucking drama queen,' _Harry thought as he caused Molly to jolt up with a shock through her body.

"Harry, where did you find that?" Molly asked.

"Backyard, you nearly hid it, but in someone's haste to remove the evidence, they must have dropped it, and the gnomes must have kicked it around a little bit before it was brought to my attention," Harry said as he waved the skull around her.

Molly's imagination went wall and the skull was almost chanting "guilty, guilty, guilty" at her. She shook her head, she was a good mother.

"Harry, don't….please," Molly whimpered and Harry smiled as he held the skull in the palm of his hand.

"Did you ever read the story, the Telltale Heart?" Harry asked her and Molly looked at her. "An interesting piece of Muggle literature, by a brilliant, albeit slightly twisted man. I would recommend you look it up, but your time on the mortal plane is very limited. You would understand that I won't kill you any faster than your guilt if you read it."

"GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!" cried the skull in a twisted representation of Ginny's voice and Molly felt her heart speed up.

"I just want to know why," Harry said. "After all I've done for your family, I deserve to know why. I saved your son, your daughter, and your husband all at various points, and I defeated the Dark Lord who would have killed you all. Why did you do it?"

"Ginny….she found out!" Molly choked out immediately and Harry stared back at Molly.

"GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!"

"My daughter, she….it was supposed to be perfect, you and her, Ronald and Hermione, but Hermione said that she never would marry someone like Ronald Weasley, and then I was only trying to teach her a lesson, it never was supposed to go that far, I slammed her a little too hard against the wall," Molly rambled as her heart rate sped up some more. The strain of the truth was nearly too much for her.

"GUILTY! SHE'S GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!"

"Ginny came in just as we were cleaning up the blood, and preparing to dispose of the body, and we got into a fight, especially when she realized what Ronald and I were up to," Molly said with fear flooding her voice. "I….I butchered her…..used a spell...it killed her…..it shredded her skin completely off of the bones."

"How is that not intentional?" Harry asked.

"If Ginny would have obeyed, she would have….she would not have died, if she just would have listened to me, I wouldn't have killed her," Molly stammered in rapid fire with sweat rolling down her cheeks.

"GUILTY!"

"You thought you could get away with murder, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Percy was supposed to dispose of the bones, no one would have been the wiser, all of my children would have left me…..no one would have thought anything different," Molly said, it was almost like the skull was looking at her. "He dropped the skull."

He dropped the skull.

It was the one thread that caused her to be put in this situation.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked and Molly looked tranquil.

"He's gone, I'll never have to live long enough to see my two youngest children leave the nest," Molly said as she was oddly at peace. She would be all alone when they left, there would be no more children. Her life would be over, because her entire identity would be destroyed.

"GUILTY!"

"You won't live, you're right," Harry said as he looked at Molly, who backed against the wall and feared for his life.

"Harry, I always thought of you as a son," Molly pleaded and Harry had no humor in his gaze.

"Not high praise, Molly," Harry said as a magical vice clenched her heart and she was yanked forward.

"GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!"

She fell down to the floor like a thump, by pureblood law this was a justifiable homicide, as Molly killed two who had life debts to him.

"Harry?" Charlotte asked as she watched the entire thing. She was pleased to see her daughter's killer brought to justify.

Harry held Ginny's skull in his hands, looking at it, a sickening reminder of the type of person that he just put out of his misery.

"Harry?" Charlotte asked as she put her hand on his shoulder firmly. "There's blood….."

"I know," Harry said as Molly's blood splattered all over his clothes. It sickened him to have that same poisoned blood that drove her to slaughter her own daughter and her daughter's friend in cold blood.

He would have to get it cleaned off soon.

**To Be Continued. **


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter thought about what he did and the ramifications of what he did. He still had the blood of the person that he put down like the rabid dog that she was on him. If he had taken great joy of what he did, that would be one thing.

There was a sick mind, a sick woman, and she intended to commit as many murders as she could to cover up her own misdeeds. It started with an act of rage, a moment where she did not get her way. Then it escalated from there.

How many more family members did she kill?

"Where was her husband in all of this?" Charlotte asked Harry and there was a moment where Harry looked at her.

"If I knew where Arthur Weasley was, I would have told you but the problem is, I don't have the slightest idea," Harry said, he was not extremely fond about that fact. Arthur was a misguided man who followed the leader. Whether it was his wife or Dumbledore, that was just the way things were. Or as Ginny said, her father didn't wear a pair of pants since the moment that he got married.

Harry would hate to have seen him meet foul play of some sort but it was obvious. The fact that Arthur had been MIA from the Ministry was another thing. Perhaps he found out and decided to skip the country. Perhaps something happened to him. There were many questions and with Percy currently locked away, Harry doubted that they would know the answers.

As for the other three Weasley brothers, they had not answered any requests to come for the Ministry. They may be distancing themselves from this crisis or maybe they were trying to get everything back in order.

"Damn, this is just a huge mess in the end," Harry said as he looked into the mirror, siphoning the blood of the woman off of his face. The blood of a vile person burned like acid. He would hate to see what his own blood felt like when he spilled it. He was not going to pretend that he was the hero in this situation.

If people were holding out for one, they would be in for a rude awakening because this world was not a place for heroes. Harry was not going to pretend to be one.

"Harry, I….wanted to see if you were holding up," Andromeda said and Harry slowly turned to face her. She could feel his power radiate off of him. "Yes, I understand….bad question."

"No, I understand that you want to know and…..well if I said that I was fine, I would be lying, I am holding the skull of one of my friends in my hands right now," Harry said as he held out the skull and Andromeda held it for her. "Give it a burial for dignity….."

"We'll find out where Percy hit the rest of her and reunite it," Andromeda said as she saw Harry strip his blood stained shirt off. She managed to keep her cool despite a bare chested Harry Potter greeting her.

"I hope you do," Harry said and honestly meant that with all of his heart.

Charlotte decided to ask the question. "So you and Miss Weasley….."

"The past," Harry said as he looked forward. What Ginny's initial motivations were regarding him, well the point was moot .All Harry knew was that Ginny didn't march to her mother's beat and that got her killed. Molly might have snapped sometime after her brothers were killed although she hid it underneath a façade of maternal love.

Sometimes, the most rotten cores were wrapped in the sweetest exterior.

"So, I have three lines that I need to inherit," Harry said as he looked over the papers. "Potter, which is obvious. Black, which Sirius made me the heir for, and Peverell….which doesn't have much in the name of assets but as a lot in the name of power. And essentially I've got the entire world by the balls."

"They could try and….." Charlotte said but Harry placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"There is really no prison in the world that could hold me right now and they know it, all they can do is hope that I don't decide to finish what Riddle started with them," Harry said to her and Charlotte wondered if she was going to regret asking the question that she said.

"Will you?" Charlotte asked and Harry pondered this point.

"Good question," Harry admitted as he leaned back and removed his pants immediately, slowly sliding them off. It had been one of the last pairs that he inherited from his cousin, although one would almost not notice it.

Magic did wonders but there were some times where it did not work any miracles.

"Really, though, it's that fear that are keeping them in check," Harry told Charlotte and the brunette nodded, her jaw set immediately.

"I know," Charlotte said, governments were very much the same the world over. They followed who had the power and the influence and they danced around like puppets on a string.

The Ministry found a new puppet master in Harry Potter.

"So, your memories are back together and Hermione's death has been avenged and we know what happened," Harry said.

"Senseless, Hermione never should have confronted her alone," Charlotte said and Harry decided to give Charlotte the most honest assessment of the matter. He sat before her, clad in a pair of boxer shorts, his body completely bare otherwise.

"Hermione did have a lot of confidence, even at points where she shouldn't and points where it did not become her, it did not help that she was told how smart she was, she thought that she could handle Ron and Molly, but….well it was more Molly than Ron," Harry said as he sighed. "In some ways, Ron was just as much as a puppet as anyone. His only crime was not having any ambition and being a bit dense."

"He wanted my daughter because his mother told him," Charlotte said, again realizing how senseless this was.

Harry thought that Charlotte not only hit the nail on the head but she pounded the nail right in to the point where it was nearly dismantled.

Andromeda slipped out after a second and Harry looked at her but she was looking at him.

"You're a very handsome young man, Harry," Charlotte said as she looked at Harry. "You should be able to get the witch of your choice or witches."

"Well the only good thing about this world that I've noticed is the vast majority of the females are very easy on the eyes," Harry said as he looked at Charlotte. The top couple of buttons of her blouse had been unbuttoned to give Harry a little sneak peak at the visual treat that he had been offered. "But the females in the Mundane World aren't exactly eye sores either."

"Mmm, I know," Charlotte said as she traced her hand down Harry's chest suddenly and pulled back. "You know, it's been a very long time since I've been with someone. And the only time my husband touched me was to have Hermione. I think that he was more interested with having a nuclear family than actually indulging in any love. It was all about reputation for him."

"He wouldn't want to touch someone as hot as you?" Harry asked and Charlotte smiled as she leaned down, showing her cleavage to him once again. She was staring at the tent that formed in Harry's pants. "There must have been something extremely wrong with him."

"I think that there might be something very wrong with him, "Charlotte whispered as she locked eyes onto Harry and placed her hand on his abs. "But I can tell that there isn't anything wrong with you, and it's been an extremely long time for you."

Her fingers teased the waistband of Harry's pants and she smiled.

"I'm sure that there will be witches lining up around the block for you as far as the eye could see, but I think that you should get some more practice in, you know….to make sure that you give them the best ,most mind blowing experience," Charlotte whispered as she placed his length through his pants between her fingers.

Harry felt like he was on fire, the lust that he felt exploded through his loins and he grabbed Charlotte, tackling her hot body onto the bed.

Charlotte's eyes flashed open as Harry shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, pure passion rolled of his eyes. The two of them exchanged a heated kiss that kicked up a notice.

Harry reached around and cupped Charlotte's delicious looking rear as she was now on top of his, straddling him.

"I want this, and you're already ready, just relax honey, those little girls don't hold a candle to a real woman, "Charlotte said as she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a black bra that showcased her amazing cleavage.

* * *

"You pretty much fucked her brains out in other words," Daphne said and she was amused and aroused at the same time as she managed to coax a detailed account of the previous night out of Harry.

"Well given her lack of coherency, I don't think that she has any brain power left," Harry said and Daphne smiled.

"And knowing someone of your power, you could go for ages longer, couldn't you?" Daphne asked and Harry smiled.

"Well, that's an interesting theory," Harry said.

"I'm sure that you'd find no shortage of volunteers that would help you put it to the test," Daphne told him, as she gave him a knowing smile. "But…..what now?"

"That's an interesting question," Harry concluded and there were many possibilities to explore in the future.

**The End.**


End file.
